Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Especial de Halloween
En una dimensión ancestral, muchas décadas después de la batalla contra Reborn HSP y Universe, la paz ya había tenido más de 50 años, sin interrumpirse...... Aún así, en la dimensión ancestral, el tiempo pasaba y una entidad, se aburría de repetir la misma rutina, con pocas diferencias..... '-Dimensión Ancestral-' Reborn HSP Meditando: ...... Elder Star Knight cerca de HSP Reborn HSP Interrumpido: Gran batalla. Elder Star Knight: Si..... Aunque estamos algo mayores, no nos afecta mucho. Reborn HSP: Obviamente, porque solo envejecemos hasta la edad de 50, de un humano promedio, además de nuestra inmortalidad. Elder Star Knight: Hey. Reborn HSP: Diga, Héroe Multiversal? Elder Star Knight: Como ira, en el Hyper Verso? Reborn HSP: Pacifista, de seguro, con sus hijos y los 2 escuadrones restantes, ira todo bien. Teos Mario y Sonic EXE Luchan, por el cielo de forma igualada creando varias explosiones Crash un Café: Me pregunto como estará Mash y Wumna. Elder Bomberman Dormido: Tus hijos? Crash Calmado: Efectivamente. Spider-Elder: De seguro combatiendo contra el mal, ya saben..... El negocio familiar. Crash: Claro, eso es nuestro Legado, de Generaciones. Reborn HSP: Claro, pero repetir año tras año, sin mucha prioridad a festividades, por ejemplo: Se acerca Halloween. Crash y Bomberman: Oh sí, Halloween! Spider-Elder Nostálgico: Como olvidar, cuando de joven salia con una canasta de dulces, como si fuera un objetivo importante. Crash Nostálgico: Haha! Y si no cedían, era dulce o truco! Elder Bomberman: En mi ciudad, era muy diferente....... Era Dulce o Bombazos a las casas...... Crash: Haha! En mi caso, dulce o Frutas Wumpa! Reborn HSP: Claro, pero podríamos hacer de esto más importante..... Aproximadamente ya falta menos de una semana, para que se lleve a cabo, que dicen si revivimos esos viejos momentos? Teos Mario cerca: Claro, pero no hay que olvidarnos de celebrar nuestro 100 aniversario, desde que comenzó nuestra aventura. Crash: 100 años? Wow, me siento viejo..... Literalmente. Reborn HSP: Bueno, sin perder más tiempo, a trabajar aventureros! '-Días Más Tarde-' Crash Despertándose: Hrrrr una lista Haber.... Mario: Uh, todo lo que esta en esa lista fue terminado, desde que HSP dio la orden. Crash la lista: Bien. Elder Bomberman: Cuanto falta? Spider-Elder Despertando: Solo 1 día..... Deluxe: Bueno toda la comida esta lista, solo a esperar que sea Halloween..... Elder Star Knight: Bien. Reborn HSP: Y a quienes se pedirían dulces? Heh, los Héroes Multiversales siempre buscan una solución para todo. '-Halloween-' Reborn HSP Durmiendo: Zzzz Elder Star Knight una calabaza: Hey, HSP. Reborn HSP y Estirándose: Si, si ya lo se, es Halloween Levantándose Haber como va con el resto Elder Star Knight: Deberías ir al centro, Universe y Mysthia están montando un teatro halloweeneño Reborn HSP: Fantástico, vamos para allá. Elder Star Knight la calabaza: Vamos. '-Horas más tarde-' Reborn HSP: Bueno, creo que es hora de subir a dar mi discurso.... Elder Star Knight un Café: Por Supuesto, no puedes faltar tu, en el show. Reborn HSP el Micrófono: Ehem, 4...3..2...1 Blabla. Alice Observando: Cual crees que sea lo que diga ahora, nuestro padre, Infinitus? Infinitus: De seguro, algo interesante..... Reborn HSP: Es evidente que no se repite esto muchas veces, pero....... Me gustaría que se le dieran importancias a festividades, puesto a que aunque no es el mundo de los mortales, se debería intentar cosas diferentes además seguir peleando, año tras año...... Teos Mario: La idea de celebrar festividades no me parece tan mala, porque no lo intentamos Reborn HSP Bajando: Tu turno, Star.... Elder Star Knight: Gracias, Maestro. Reborn HSP las afueras: Niebla, del silencio, que paz, puedes dar...... He estado décadas aquí, y aburrido estoy....... Hace tiempo que pelear ya no es lo mio, o tal vez aún lo sera? y viendo una estatua Año tras año, he estado aquí...... Batallas como Veterano libre, Destacado y Recordado, soy pues..... Pero a las nuevas generaciones, paso debo dar..... Y quedarme aquí, pues.... Mi propósito ya ha sido cumplido. Caminandothumb|275px Titanium Cooler una Gaseosa: Sob Sob, Glup. Reborn HSP: ...... Titanium Cooler cuenta: Buenas noches, Lord HSP! Reborn HSP: Buenas noches, Cooler. Titanium Cooler: Por su máscara puedo notar que no anda muy bien, de actitud..... Reborn HSP un Café: Ufff, Si supieras que aquí las cosas se repiten, y nada divertido hay para hacer, o parecer hacer...... Titanium Cooler una Gaseosa: Bueno p- Zerx: Obviamente, ya se lo que necesitas, estar un tiempo de regreso con los mortales. Reborn HSP Recordando: Pues sí, no sería mala idea, pero para después empezar otra batalla, y ya que los Héroes Multiversales ya no estan, aunque estan sus hijos...... No sería lo mismo, si ellos ya están retirados, pues yo igual para cual. Zerx a HSP: Pero, nadie puede negarte tu regreso a esa tierra de mortales de colores, donde la maldad es mayor autoridad, que la luz en la oscuridad, Además recuerde que con sus batallas los Héroes superaron sus límites, y inspiro a muchos a fortalecerse, además de que algunos de sus tataranietos, se podrán contentos de verlo, Abuelo. Reborn HSP: Tienes razón, Nieto mio, Porque no regresar por un periodo de tiempo, a recordar lo que antes hacia interesante seguir vivo por eónes, y así descubrir eso, y traerlo a nuestra dimensión....... Zerx: Espero, que Maxstral y Symbife, no digan nada al respecto..... Reborn HSP: No creo, ellos están en lo más profundo de esta dimensión...... Además de que ustedes están para vigilar la guardia de quien entra y sale...... Zerx: Buena suerte! Reborn HSP por el Portal y Despidiéndose: Volveré en menos de 1 mes, y lo puedo asegurar como rimar. Zerx: Bien, Cooler..... Entrenamos o vamos por unos refrescos? Titanium Cooler: Eh, unas rondas en unos juegos, para divertirnos? Zerx: Por supuesto, Vamos! '-En el Planeta Tierra-' Reborn HSP sobre el prado: No habrá sido la mejor entrada, pero al parecer estoy de vuelta en esta alta montaña, de prada natural...... una mansión a la cercanía Que es? Que es? Una mansión de invención del pasado, Que es? Que es? Recuerdos del pasado invaden mi mente? rápidamente y Toca la Puerta Nihil: Diga...... HSP? Reborn HSP: Vaya, Nihil! Cuantos años, sin vernos o reconocernos. Nihil: Si, han sido décadas...... Por cierto, hice unos libros que fueron éxitos, así sabrán por generaciones tu existencia. Reborn HSP: Bueno, con tal de que la fama, no lleve a crear una serie o adaptación con muchachos que no están a mi talla. Nihil: Bueno, y que lo trae de vuelta al mundo de los vivos? Reborn HSP: Bueno, las cosas estuvieron aburridas por allá, y aunque venia a divertirme, también vengo a descubrir que es lo que hacía interesante mi existencia, en eones...... Puesto a que ser uno de los más poderosos seres que existieron en el Hyper Verso, y tras una batalla emocionante, que culmino con mi derrota...... Pues, hay otras cosas además de eso, que hacían interesante y ignorar mi inmortalidad, que para algunos es una maldición. Nihil: Ya veo, y que lo trae ante mi, Titan Puro? Reborn HSP: Bueno camarada, además de que usted es mi mensajero, me puede recomendar algo antes de viajar por la Tierra, otra vez. Nihil: Bueno, antes debería tomar una forma humana, para pasar desapercibido. Reborn HSP: Fascinante, una táctica y consejo bueno de su parte, Nihil. Nihil: No hay problema. Reborn HSP forma: Hace siglos que no usaba esta forma. Nihil: Wow. Shaggy: Es hora de volver a la acción. Nihil: Supongo, que va a estar ocupado un buen rato no? Shaggy: Por supuesto, no vengo para siempre, es temporal. Nihil: Claro, bueno hasta entonces. Shaggy: Hasta entonces, viejo amigo. Nihil: Nos vemos, y gracias por la visita.thumb|275px Shaggy la Ciudad: Creo que sería un buen lugar, para ir. '-Mientras tanto-' CJ: Mierda, tomar la forma de un mortal, para permanecer desapercibido funciono, pero ahora no tengo idea de que hacer...... caminando Tal vez, una de esas tiendas de donuts, me sirva..... Entrando Bi- Shaggy una silla: You picked the wrong donuteria, fool! CJ: AY, AY! Shaggy, It's me Carl, Chill chill. Shaggy: CJ? Ohhhhh, My dog, Whassa? da un apreton de manos CJ: Shaggy, que demonios haces aquí, compañero? Shaggy: Pues, en busca de saber lo que hacia que mi existencia por eones, trillones, cuatrillones...... Sea interesante. CJ: Ya veo Shaggy: Bien, unas donas? CJ: Si.thumb|275px Shaggy Saliendo: Vamos con mi auto? CJ: Vaya, verte manejar un auto es raro de verse. Shaggy: Súbase, bien vamos...... CJ Subiendo: LeL Shaggy: Por cierto, que cuenta?thumb CJ: Nada, solo conviviendo con los mortales bajo esta forma Shaggy: Eso explica, porque lo encontré así CJ: Por cierto, que vamos a hacer? Shaggy: A buscar, a Interspinel y Lusamyth. CJ Flashbacks: Merxs a Lusamythe, resurgir: Hehehe, esperaba este momento con ansias! Lusamyth maliciosamente: Hehehe..... Merxs arrastrado hacia Lusamyth: Pero Que?!thumb Lusamyth: Hahaha, gracias por la ayuda Merxs...... Pero sin embargo, no me gusta tener mucha competencia, y por eso te enviare a un lugar mejor, hehehe. Merxs Asustado: D-De que lugar, me hablas?! Lusamyth Riendose: Hahaha, pronto lo descubrirás, amigo mio. (En eso Merxs es destrozado por un montón de Lusa Scythers, que luego explotan y remata con un Lusamythe Kamehameha) Merxs regenerarse y cargando una esfera de Vacío: NO! NO VOY A PERMITIR ESTO!thumb Lusamyth: Gracias por la ayuda, PERO AHORA QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! la potencia de su Kamehameha Merxs: AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! desintegrado '-Mientras tanto, por la Noche-' ??? un paso: Al parecer, estuvieron aquí..... King D-Mind de un Portal: Sigamos los, Jefe.thumb ???: Heh.thumb King D-Mind su hacha: Pero antes..... ???: No creo que atiendan de noche, para cenar..... King D-Mind: Dream, hace buenas comidas, pero esto no es el mundo de los espejos. ???: Lo se. '-De regreso con CJ y Shaggy-' CJ su Flashback: ......Cuanto tiempo, estuve así? Shaggy: Casi toda la noche, se ve que es un trauma, eh? CJ: Si, de hecho podría serlo...... Shaggy: Bueno, hora de salir del auto...... CJ: Que vamos a hacer? Shaggy: Vamos a pescar. CJ: Bien. Shaggy una caña: Intenta pescar, mayor cantidad que yo CJ la caña: Lo intentare. '-3 horas después-' Shaggy: Cuantos pescaste? CJ: De tu total, el cuarto..... Shaggy: Nada mal. CJ: Es algo tarde, no? Shaggy: Echa una siesta, si deseas. CJ: Bien, pero no sin tomar una deliciosa chocolatada, con sus malvaviscos. Shaggy: Bien. '-1 hora después-' CJ: Zzzzz Shaggy un saxofón bajo la luz de la luna: Tatatara, That's right. CJ: Zzzz....... Maníah, me da gusto de ver lo grande que te has vuelto, por cierto...... Como esta mi nieto? durmiendo '-Aparecen 2 figuras altas-' Shaggy tocando el saxofón: Tatar- golpeado por la nuca CJ su sueño: Ok, ahora no me digas, que estoy en el reino de los sueños.... Shaggy Mentalmente: No me digas, que nos encontraron....... CJ Levantándose: Haber, no tengo linterna, y ahora que hago? Pos caminar El camina, en medio de la oscuridad, algo dormido, y en eso se choca contra un poste, y cae al suelo CJ Levantándose: Ah shit, here we go again..... Se acerca una figura hacia el, CJ empieza a retroceder calmadamente y en eso logra ver un traje y se mete dentro...... Foxy: Hahaha..... Interspinnel desde las sombras: BOO! Foxy del Susto: Oh shit! El traje aplasta su cuerpo, salpicando un montón de sangre por toda la zona, dejando al menos su cerebro intacto..... Interspinel un pañuelo y limpiándose la sangre: Yugh, no tengo idea de si esto es peor que el ciclo de menstruación..... Lusamyth: Bueno, a mi no me incomoda, porque me suele pa-....... PORQUE DEBERÍA CONTARTE ALGO INTIMO?, Es muy personal..... Shaggy: Me puedes soltar? Lusamyth: Y porque lo haría, hombre? Shaggy: Porque no soy ningún mortal....... Lusamyth: ESPERA! Eres? Foxy de un Salto: Yarr! Ya no soy Merxs, ahora para no intentar fusionar mi nombre o mezclarlo de alguna manera, me pueden llamar, Pirate Merxs...... o Foxy. Interspinel: Foxy, te queda mejor, Y veo que eres Merxs, jaja! Pocos se asustan de mi sustos, y tu no eres la excepción! Foxy: Yarr, tu susto me llevo a morir por segunda vez, solo que esta vez no morí, técnicamente. Lusamyth: Entonces tu...... Shaggy a su forma normal: Si, soy HSP. Lusamyth: ECK! Disculpa, pensé que eras un simple humano que pasaba a pedir dulces, en noche de Halloween! Foxy: Y conmigo, no se disculpan? Interspinel Aclarando: Bueno técnicamente, tu mismo te mataste. Reborn HSP: Por cierto, cuanto tiempo. Lusamyth: Pues sí...... Y creo que un cierto payaso, aun sigue con un cierto resentimiento hacia mi....... Foxy Enojado: Obviamente, tu me DESINTEGRASTE, Maldi-! Interspinel Interponiéndose: Venga, no causemos problemas, ahora que estamos juntos...... Lusamyth: Bueno, Merxs, no hay que enojarse de todos modos aún sigues vivo. Foxy: Pero no se si volver a confiar, sabiendo que me puedes matar en cualquier momento Lusamyth: Tontito, ya no cuento con ese poder, después de mi derrota, perdí gran parte de mi poder...... Foxy: Hmph, ni me lo digas a mi, que ya he muerto por segunda vez....... Interspinel: Por cierto, Señor HSP, después de nuestra derrota que es lo que sucedió? Cuando usted, quedaba aún en pie? Reborn HSP Flashbacks: Overpowered Star Knight: Creo que llego la hora......thumb|280px Reborn HSP: He esperado pacientemente, que este momento llegue. Overpowered Star Knight: Empecemos. Los 2 chocan puños y producen varias explosiones, mientras van arrasando con nubes y van ascendiendo al espacio exterior, mientras se producen varios choques eléctricos. Reborn HSP su Flashback: Star Knight, y yo nos enfrentamos...... Lusamyth: Interesante. Foxy en el Auto: Yarrr, vamos a conducir o no? "Los demás se suben al auto" Lusamyth: Por cierto, Lord HSP.... Reborn HSP: ? Lusamyth: Usaron la Fusión? Reborn HSP Flashbacks: Star Knight lanzado contra Overpowered Teos Mario: ARGH! En eso aparece HSP de la nada, y velozmente da varios golpes a todos los Héroes Multiversales, y luego hace que todos caigan rápidamente, y se van estrellando como si fuera, una lluvia de meteoritos. Reborn HSP: Eh? Aparecen Tetraeon Hero y Tetraiyur Sorceress y intentan darle un puñetazo certero a HSP, pero HSP les da varios puñetazos a ellos y usa su técnica, el "Ultimatum Anhilater" Maximus Sonic el Suelo: No es hora de pensar, es hora de COR- Del suelo se desprenden varios fragmentos que atraviesan a todos los Héroes, y luego con el resto de fragmentos se crea un masivo asteroide prendido en llamas blancas, que se va acercando oscureciendo todo la zona. Maximus Sonic: Kame! Reborn HSP un Pulso Eléctrico que Paraliza a todos los presentes: Tarde. El asteroide explota antes de impactar, y se produce una masiva explosión que deja a la mayoría heridos y en el suelo Reborn HSP: Heh. su Galacta Blaster Se produce una masiva explosión alrededor, que daña las armaduras y ropa de los Héroes, y los deja con muchas heridas, algunas siguiendo sangrando. Tetraeon Hero: Vamos! hacia HSP Tetraiyur Sorceress: Hay que seguir peleando, hasta el final! hacia HSP Star Knight: Mario, Sonic, reunámonos! Teos Mario: Para que? No debemos seguir peleando con ellos? Super Sonic: Usaremos la Fusión. White: Oye, Hat Girl! Ayuda a darnos tiempo! Hat Girl: SI! Vamos, hay que darles tiempo! Héroes Multiversales: FU!.... SIÓN! HAAA! Reborn HSP a los 2 escuadrones, y a los Héroes del Cuatrillon: Heh. En eso aparece un brillo dorado, y aparece "Ultimate"! Reborn HSP Sonriendo: Ya era tiempo, de no verte en acción...... Ultimate. Ultimate: Soy la fusión de todos los Héroes Multiversales, Ultimate!thumb|280px Reborn HSP: Heh, Espero, que esta vez tengas el poder suficiente para acabar conmigo Sonriendo Ultimate Sonrie: Es hora, de terminar lo que comenzamos, hace 30 años..... HSP. hacia donde esta HSP Reborn HSP: Entonces..... Que comience, la verdadera batalla final. Ultimate: Que así sea, HSP. transforma en Super Reborn HSP del Flashback: Efectivamente, usaron la fusión. Foxy: Yarr, eso era más que obvio, fusionarse les daba una chance de derrotarte. Lusamyth: Aunque estoy segura, de que eso no fue suficiente..... Interspinel: Hey mirad, es un restaurante, tal vez podemos encontrar algo para comer! Foxy del auto: Voy a buscar algo, delicioso. '-Mientras los demás salen hacia el restaurante, HSP camina recordando algo-' Reborn HSP: Me pregunto, cuando volveremos a ser "Ella" y "El", aún recuerdo...... O recuerdo, parte de su memoria. Interspinel a HSP: Pasa algo? Reborn HSP Fingiendo: No..... Nada. Interspinel: Vamos, pillemos unas pizzas, por ahí.... Reborn HSP: En plena noche?thumb|275px Interspinel: Aprovechemos, que no hay personas, para interrumpir..... Reborn HSP: Bien..... Vamos. '-Mientras Tanto-' DeathArrow Sentandose: Así que con esto, voy a conseguir dinero, para comprar cosas, huh..... Foxy cuenta: Yarr, mirad hay alguien aún aquí....... Aprovechando que aún Halloween no termina, hay que repartir sustos. Lusamyth: Heh, al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo.thumb|270px Foxy: ...... Reborn HSP Da varias palmadas y todas las luces explotan, dejando el lugar en la fría oscuridad DeathArrow: Wha- Foxy: Yarr, otro día con los 4...... Reborn HSP: Bien, veamos quien es el que da varios sustos a esa guardia. Lusamyth: Vamos, Zorro pirata, veamos si has mejorado con el paso de varias décadas.... Foxy en la Oscuridad Total: Hahaha, ya veras cuando te supere. DeathArrow su Linterna y Mira las Cámaras: Ugh, hubiese llevado unas pistolas..... Foxy camina entre la oscuridad, y da golpes para intimidar, mientras Lusamyth, usa sus garras y crea sonidos thumbmetálicos aterradores..... Reborn HSP: ..... Interspinel: Vamos por ese pasillo Señala Los 2 caminan en plena oscuridad, Y uno se mete en los conductos mientras, la otra sigue caminando en la fría oscuridad...... DeathArrow el Pasillo: Veo algo al fondo, Que miedo..... En eso aparece un extraño oso morado, por detrás de Death, y ella sale corriendo, pero observa 2 ojos saliendo de la nada, mientras siente tocar una mano su hombro...... DeathArrow Asustada: AAAH! Yo solo quería probar, como se ganaba dinero por aquí!thumb Shadow Freddy Telenstranportandose: Llámame, Shadow Freddy, aunque no sea mi nombre verdadero, te aseguro que de esta noche, no sales viva..... DeathArrow lo ignora y sigue escapando de ellos, mientras intenta abrir la puerta de salida, pero al parecer esta sellada, ella intenta pensar en como sobrevivir por horas y se coloca un casco, de un animatronico femenino, que encontró..... DeathArrow Pensando: Esto hará, que pase desapercibida. Foxy con su Garfio, amenazante: Hahaha, eso no sirve conmigo. DeathArrow: Uh..... Creeper? Foxy: Aw man? Aparece un creeper y le explota al Foxy, dejando a Death en paz, temporalmente.....thumb Phantom Foxy: You can't escape me. Horas después, escondida en una habitación, mientras escucha los pasos, y golpes, con una linterna a mano, sigue intentando sobrevivir la noche..... Mientras cada vez más, se aproximan. Phantom Foxy: Oye, Shadow! Intenta atacarla, ya que mi traje esta literalmente Fantasmagórico. Shadow Freddy Fríamente: ....... ignorathumb|275px DeathArrow Susurros: Huh? gira Ella se escapa, antes de ser atrapada, y HSP mira, como el amanecer de un nuevo día esta cerca..... DeathArrow Huyendo: Ya falta poco.... En eso aparece una figura colgando del techo, mientras ella corre..... Interspinel: BU! Hahaha...... Reborn HSP en eso da un chasquido, y aparecen todas sus versiones, para dificultar la victoria de DeathArrow, mientras el se mueve rápidamente.....thumb Uber HSP: ..... HSP: ..... Spectral HSP: ..... ???: ..... Reborn HSP: A por ella! Mis Yos, del pasado! DeathArrow Escondiéndose: ...... En eso aparece una pizza rodando hacia ella.... DeathArrow Confundida: ? Reborn HSP: Bon apetit, Sis. Nightmare HSP a manifestarse: Hahaha! Reborn HSP: Falta poco, para conseguir tu pago, pero se dificulta, cada vez más, mientras las Horas Pasan! En eso avanzan rápidamente Interspinel y Lusamyth, pero esta ultima se tropieza, y Phantom Foxy intenta atacarla pero no logra nada.....thumb DeathArrow lentamente: Huh? King D-Mind con su hacha preparada: ....... El Rey D-Mind le hace un corte, pero sin querer queriendo abre la puerta de salida, de un hachazo.... DeathArrow: Auch, pero Gracias por echar una mano! escapa King D-Mind de Comprender lo que ha hecho: ...... Shadow Freddy delante de Death y intentando darle un garraso, pero solo logra rasguñar parte de su ropa: Tsk. DeathArrow Corriendo: ...... Phantom Foxy del Restaurante: Estuvo genial, pero morí..... POR TERCERA VEZ! Lusamyth: Y esta vez, fue un creeper..... King D-Mind: Aw man, gg Interspinel: Estuvo divertido, mientras duro. Phantom Foxy: Y cuando te vas, HSP? Reborn HSP: En un mes, aproximadamente...... Pero volveré, de visita eventualmente..... Interspinel: Y que hacemos, ahora? Phantom Foxy: Yarr, la verdadera pregunta es, que hace aquí Dark HSP y King D-Mind? Shadow Freddy: Planeaba algo, pero termine aquí asustando con ustedes Reborn HSP: Bueno, si tengo que admitir que fue divertido..... Phantom Foxy mostrando Incomodes: ....... Lusamyth: Que paso? Phantom Foxy: La seguí a su casa, ella se metió al baño...... Literalmente se había orinado del miedo. Interspinel: ...... Lusamyth: ...... King D-Mind: Nice. Phantom Foxy: Saben algo? Ser fantasma es mejor de lo que pensaba, ya no siento rencor por haber muerto, tiene sus ventajas, Yeah.... Lusamyth: Y que creen, que deberíamos hacer después? Reborn HSP Gafas de Sol: Antes de Navidad, tomemos unas vacaciones de verano. Todos: Si, antes de Navidad, no pinta mal..... ???: Soon..... Me and "She", will return...... After Aeons. Categoría:Entradas